Pride’s Vanquisher
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: What can overcome pride? A Larxel oneshot.


Pride's Vanquisher

* * *

**Author's note: This is in my Kingdom Hearts universe where all the org. members come back to life. But not related to my story The Old Life, Alive Again. Hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

With a metallic clang, two spiky red chakrams hit the floor. Axel fell to his knees and huffed. His hand was placed over his chest where his heart would be – if he possessed one, that is. His downward gaze caught sight of two black, pointed-toe boots. He looked up weakly, his breathing still heavily.

"Really, Axel, can't you at least _try_ to be a little more fun?" Larxene asked in annoyance, placing her hand on her hip.

"I was just off my game today," Axel managed so say, coming up on his knees. He was about to reclaim his chakrams when Larxene placed her foot on top of them.

"Ah uh uh," the Savage Nymph scolded. Her eyebrows then furrowed and she said with a malicious grin, "I'm not finished with you yet."

Axel let out a sigh and he looked helplessly over at his weapons. "What more can I give you, Larxene?"

Larxene's smirk turned into a pout as she turned her face away. "At least a good work out. You're so easy to beat these days that I can't complete my training." Number VIII got back up on his feet gradually, but Larxene's hold of his chakrams did not weaken. He eyed her sternly but she just laughed and turned her gaze away. There was a moment of silence before Larxene spoke again. "What's with you Axel? You used to be a challenge. But every since Roxas and Xion started to 'date', you have been acting strange."

Axel sighed and refused to meet Larxene's gaze. "This doesn't concern you," he told her, almost in a whisper. "I need to leave…" He turned for the exit of the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Larxene stood there for a moment, pondering if she should let her sparring partner leave or not. She did have his chakrams after all. Something inside her told her to call out. "Wait!"

Axel flung around, surprised to hear a hint of desperateness in Larxene's tone. He raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit like his old self again. "Yes, Larxene?"

"You have to tell me what's bothering you…" she began, making hand motions as she talked. "Or else I'm stuck with a lame sparring partner."

A heavy sigh escaped Axel's lips. He stood at the entrance for a few moments before finally deciding to open up to Larxene. He took a number of steps forward, though his eyes were focused on the floor. Number VIII stood before Larxene as a broken Nobody, uncertain what to do or say next.

Larxene, being the impatient nymph she was, couldn't stand much silence. "Well? Are you going to talk or will I have to drag it out of you?" She summoned her throwing knives and gave him a threatening grin.

Axel slowly raised his head. "All right, I'll tell you. I've been watching Xion and Roxas for the last number of weeks. And well…" There was a short paused. "We all know Nobodies can't love. But for them…it seems to be so real. So alive…and it's so confusing."

"Well of course," Larxene began. She stepped forward and lifted his chin up flirtatiously. "Xion is just a replica, created by memories. Not a true Nobody like you and I. And as for Roxas, he is Sora's Nobody. And we all know how strong Sora's heart is."

"Are you saying it's possible that they really do feel some sort of love?" Axel asked, glancing down at the hand that held his chin up.

Larxene pinched his cheeks and then her flirtatious smile vanished. "No. I'm saying you should get your head out of the clouds so we can fight." She released his chin, stepped back, and produced her throwing knives.

Axel let out one last sigh before picking up his chakrams. "As you wish…Larxene." He spread his arms apart horizontally with a chakram in each hand; and with a grunt he set them ablaze. However, he didn't wear his usual impish smile; his expression looked irritated and also unenthusiastic.

Larxene made the first move, shooting a lightning spark at Axel. Number VIII dodged her attack by jumping out of the way.

And so they danced across the floor to the tune of retribution, flames and sparks frolicking all around. They moved throughout the whole room, ducking, dodging, attacking, and counterattacking. Knives and chakrams constantly at war, fire and lightning never ceasing. They got burned, electrocuted, stabbed, and thrashed, but neither of them backed down. Their energy was draining fast, but neither of them wanted to be humbled. And so the two hot-blooded Nobodies continued the brawl.

Axel's chakrams were grinding against Larxene's throwing knives in the middle of the floor. This could be it. Whoever gave in to the maneuver similar to tug-o-war would be the washout, and the victor would gloat perpetually. Larxene seemed to be weakening slightly; Axel's chakrams did supersede her knives in size. As the Flurry of Dancing Flames started to bend number XII backwards, something odd occurred. Deep inside his head, he heard Roxas' voice. Something that Roxas had once said to Xion played back in his mind.

"_Don't worry, Xion, things will be all right. We have each other, after all."_

Axel froze. His eyes seemed to fog over and he was gazing off into the distance. Everything around him seemed to stop, and he forgot Larxene was even there. "Love is a strange thing…"he mumbled. Then, as if in slow motion, déjà vu occurred. He fell to his knees with heavy breathing, his chakrams being flung out of his grasp. Larxene smiled arrogantly at her opponent's defeat. Axel held his chest again as he huffed, his eyes fixed on the ground. And he waited for Larxene to start her gloating.

"I win again, Axel," she said in her usual tone of voice, placing one hand on her hip. "Maybe now you'll actually start to have some respect for me."

Axel coughed up some blood as he struggled to stand up. "I do have respect for you…"

Larxene turned her face away. "Oh sure," she said sarcastically. "I think you just went easy on me because I'm female."

"That isn't true," Axel told her; finally back up on his feet. "Soon after you joined the Organization I found that you are actually stronger than most men…"

"Then why are you so weak today?" Larxene asked, refusing to meet his tired gaze.

A deep sigh escaped Axel's lips. "I already told you that my mind is on something else…"

In a flash, Larxene turned her head towards him and glared into his eyes. "You really think I'll fall for such a pathetic lie? Maybe you did this just to trick me! Maybe you're just pretending to be weak so you can attack me while I'm not looking and gloat! Well just remember one thing, buster!" Her eyebrows furrowed even more and her expression grew more furious. "_You_ couldn't defeat Sora either!" She then grew silent. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing, along with the faint footsteps of passer-byers. Axel didn't speak, so at length, Larxene did. "I'm finished with you, pyro. So leave."

Axel, who had been previously looking down at the floor, looked up at her. His eyes actually looked innocent and almost pleading. Larxene stood there motionless, mesmerized by his apologetic emerald eyes. But as soon as he glanced back down, feeling they had no effect on such a heartless nymph, her foul mood returned.

"I'm leaving," she said, turning around swiftly.

As she headed for the exit, Axel sprang after her. "Wait, Larxene!" At that, she quickened her pace, but so did Axel. In a matter of seconds he caught up with her and roughly pushed her against the wall.

"Let me go!" she demanded, struggling with all her might to escape his grasp. But he held her in place against the wall firmly, though he had to suffer some electrocution to manage it. "Let…me….go!!"

Axel kept his grip, determination in his eyes. "No! I need to say something!"

"Not until you release me!" Larxene exclaimed, fighting back as hard as she could. But the training had worn her out, and she couldn't abscond.

Seeing that the Savage Nymph wouldn't quiet down anytime soon, he decided to just go on with what he needed to say. "Now you know I wouldn't lie to you! What I'm troubled about is the truth! I don't care if you don't believe me, but please just let me have a fair say!"

Larxene gave Axel's wrists a jerk but she failed yet again to pry away from his grasp.

"Roxas and Xion are my best friends," Axel continued. "And they seem to have found love together. Yet Nobodies can't love…"

"Woopdedoo," Larxene said sarcastically, turning her head away. "And you care….why?"

This is when Axel's gaze fell downwards and he became silent for a moment. "…because I think I've found love…" He felt his face heat up as he stared down at their shoes.

Larxene looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone, pedophile." She tried to push him off again but he fought back.

"Not with them!" he exclaimed, growing aggravated. Did he have to spell it out? Larxene was about to respond with another sarcastic remark when Axel's face suddenly fell forward, capturing her lips with his in an osculation. Her pupils dilated in shock as he pressed his lips mercilessly against hers. No matter how hard she tried to break away, he wouldn't allow it. She wanted to escape, call him a pervert, and then slap him, but his strength foiled her plans. All that was left to do was kiss him back. And so she did, zealously returning the kiss. Once Axel was satisfied, he released her with a huff. "Do you understand now?"

Larxene nodded slowly, still unsure of what to think. This caused Axel to smile; not an evil, mischievous smile, but one she had never seen before: happy…joyful even. He released her wrists and wrapped one of his slender arms around her.

"Come on, Larx, let's get some ice cream," he said, leading her towards the exit. As they walked, Larxene still had a weak desire to refuse and keep her savage dignity. But this strange feeling she felt inside her for Axel subdued her and caused her to stay. Together, with him.

* * *

**End Note: So that's it for the Larxel one shot…I hope it wasn't too lame. Sorry the writing isn't too great, I'm only 14. ^^; Also, the thing that came into Axel's mind was made up. So yeah. Have a nice day!**


End file.
